Fools in love
by LaVerdict
Summary: Will Penelope finds her true and only one? Who will Charlotte Mr. Right be? Why did Olivia had a hard time on her homework and school work? These unanswerd questions will be answered if you read my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Fools in love**

Chapter 1

" I knew it!" Penelope called out.

" You knew what?" Charlotte asked.

" I knew I'm gonna fail most of them." Penelope held out a piece of paper with lots of…"_ Reds_"

" So same as usual then?" Charlotte turned and walked away.

" Hey, you're supposed to be my friend! Is it really that funny that I fail most of my exams? Still, I should be proud, at least I tried my best!" Penelope hugged the piece of paper and was proud.

" But you didn't." Olivia added.

" I…" Penelope lost her words.

" Class, please go back to your sits and be quiet please. I'm about to start my lesson." Mrs. Jackson said in the same tone as she does every time.

" Right! Here we go again." Charlotte hurried back to her sit as she mumbled. Every time Mrs. Jackson comes in, it always reminds Penelope, Charlotte and Olivia " The pain of Hell". They think listen to Mrs. Jackson talk is even more boring then ballroom dancing. For the girls Mrs. Jackson tells the most boring story and specks the most oldest languages (Well to the girls she does.) She is the so boring that it's guarantied to go to sleep in her lessons.

" Ok class, I have some news to announce." Penelope was brightening up a little bit. " We have a new arrival." The whole class was lightening up for once. " He's called Johnson Parker."

" Funny name." Olivia said.

" Please, I really would appreciate it if you say no more about it Olivia." Mrs. Jackson carried on. " He is a bit shy at first so be secretive everyone." Then Mrs. Jackson opened the classroom door. Then income a boy with black curly hair dark green eyes, chewing gum and looking unpleasant. He has scary looking face, the class was shock. " He looks hard to please." Olivia said under her breath.

" I thought he was suppose to be _shy_…" Charlotte had her mouth wild opened.

" Well, doesn't he look smart?" Mrs. Jackson tried to bring the class out from the silent.

" No! Miss you really need to get your eyes tested." Olivia shouted out and the class seems to have agreed to it.

" Erm…Johnson do you want to sort of tell us a bit about you?" Mrs. Jackson putted on a fake smile.

" Mrs. Jackson! Can I have a word now please." The headmaster opened the door and she looked very scary.

" Miss Jones! I'm justintroducing Johnson to the class, can't we－"

" I said now! Please." Miss Jones cut in.

" Ok, please be quiet while I'm out. Johnson please takes a sit." Mrs. Jackson told Johnson to sit on the empty sit next to where Penelope was sitting.

" No, I really rather you didn't Mr. Parker. You can come with us." Miss. Jones looked really unpleasant. They both walked out. The class stated to whisper and Penelope was quiet sure that they were talking about the new boy.

" I wonder what's going on." Olivia asked.

" God knows!" Charlotte said as she looking over the door hoping for a peek.

" Something's wrong." Olivia said without thinking.

" I think everyone knows that Olivia." Penelope said as she looked over the door with Charlotte.

" Quick! Back to your sits the boring witch's back." Julia shouted from the front of the classroom. And by that she means Mrs. Jackson will be in the classroom in seconds, which was usual right. A few seconds later, Mrs. Jackson opened the door and this time she came in with anther boy. Penelope must admit that she did think he was handsome. Plus he really is!

" Right class, sorry about the interruptions. Looks like our new friend isn't Johnson after all. Meet Ian Edwards our new classmate."

" Hi Ian." The whole class said.

" Oh come on class, you sounded like zombies." Mrs. Jackson said it just to lighten the class up a bit, but as always it doesn't work. The whole class went silent for a moment or two. " Right! Ian you need a sit don't you. Ah! Why don't you sit in the empty site next to Penelope?" Mrs. Jackson pointed at the chair next to Penelope and Ian nodded. And for a few days like these, Ian the new kid never said anything much. And he doesn't draw many attentions.

" It's funny how that kid act though, I know he knows everything! I can tell by his work. He knew everything miss said, I mean he is not bad looking he is cute. I know he will help me with my work, but it's just I haven't got the guts to ask him." Penelope said as Olivia and Charlotte gets tucked in with their lunches.

" Yeah, Penelope we totally understand." Charlotte answered her even though she hardly paid any attention to what Penelope just said.

" You do? That's great!" And Penelope is stupid enough to ask.

" Yeah we do!" Charlotte said as she ate the last piece of cake.

" Penelope! It's not like we care!" Olivia finally said it out loud. Penelope went silent. Charlotte gave Olivia a " Just shut up will you!" kind of look and the girls quietly finished their lunch.

Before they knew it, lunchtime was over and it's time for Miss Jackson's boring lesson. Penelope had quite an surprise in that lesson.

" Ahem! Class settles down now please." Miss Jackson stated the same old boring lesson in the same old boring way, which makes her lesson even more boring, Just when Penelope was about to fell asleep, she heard a voice speaking to her. It was Ian!

" Hey can I borrow a pencil please?" Ian asked Penelope for a pencil, it was a simple question but in Penelope's mind flew by lots and lots of other questions. She stared at him in amusement, and slowly took out a pencil from her pencil case and handed Ian a pencil. " Thanks." Ian smiled and got on with his work.

" Amazing." Penelope mumbled and looked at Ian for a moment or two.

" Penelope Edwards!" Miss Jackson shouted across the whole classroom. Everybody turned and looks at Penelope, she stood up.

" Yes Miss Jackson."

" I'm glad you heard me at last. Now read paragraph 8-9 for me please." Penelope began to read and she and she saw Ian turning away with a cold smile. She was so amazing all these things happened in just one lesson.

On the way home, she talked about Ian all the way, Olivia and Charlotte can't do nothing about it.

" We really should get ear plugs." Letting Penelope speak to herself.

" As far as I concern yes!" Olivia replayed and they both laughed.

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic please forgive me if it's rubbish. This is the first chapter please enjoy it.

And remeberber to drop me a comment!

Luv

Meg


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Penelope had a sweet dream yesterday night." Charlotte said.

"I know." said Olivia putting her fingers in her ears.

"But I rather she didn't. She can't seem to find the off button for her cento speaking system." Charlotte got out her mp3 player and plugged it in as fast as she could.

Penelope is once again speaking about Ian on the way home, Charlotte and Olivia once again had to get their earphones out because she was so noise.

"Haven't she got the message?" Charlotte asked

"What message?" Olivia is clueless.

"The message that we want her to shut up dimwit!" Charlotte ran out the door and shut it behind.

"What's wrong with her?" Penelope stopped and started at the door.

"I don't know." Olivia stood up and headed for the door, Penelope stopped her by getting hold of her wrists and said "I'll leave her for a while."

"You're right, maybe I should leave her for a while." Olivia sat back down and the girls went quiet.

"How about we get out and get something to eat huh?" Penelope patted Olivia's shoulder, Olivia looked at her and she pushed her away.

"This is all because of you, you've upset Charlotte. If I wasn't you she wouldn't have remembered!" Olivia shouted at her.

"Remember what?" Penelope asked, as the same time she was scared.

"You're just insane." Olivia stormed out the library and left Penelope behind.

Penelope through of what happened, what's she done wrong? Then she packed her bag and left the library.

On the way out, she saw Ms. Jackson, she planed to turn round and walk away but it was too late Ms. Jackson saw her.

"Penelope! Wait up, Penelope." She shouted just as Penelope turned round.

"Hi, Ms. Jackson. How are you?" Penelope putted on a fake smile.

"I see you come to the library often too. There's so much to learn in books isn't there?" Ms. Jackson had a handful of books in her arms, and they're even thicker then her glasses but they're not as thick as Ms. Jackson herself though.

"Actually, I was going to-" "Oh I can't believe that one of my pupils actually has the same interest as me. Come on Penelope come with me, we can share what we read and you can write me a reading report about it! Just imagine the fun!" Ms. Jackson was so happy that she dragged Penelope into the library.

"Yes, I can just imagine the fun." Penelope ended up spending two extra hours in the library with Ms. Jackson.

When Penelope got home, she phoned Charlotte.

"Hello Mrs. Parker, this is Penelope." Penelope spoke in the phone.

"Hi Penelope, how are you? Do you want Charlotte?" said Mrs. Parker with her soft voice.

"Yes Mrs. Parker." Penelope said with joy.

"I'm afraid she isn't so well today. She's in bed early." Mrs. Parker went silent for a second before she said that sentence.

"Right. I see the problem, I hope she'll make it to school tomorrow." Penelope hurried and putted the phone down and rang Olivia. She waited for the phone to connect but she stood there for at least 5 minutes but no one answered. Penelope hung up, since she wasn't planning to waste any longer on the phone. Penelope went up stairs and opened the bedroom door, but it was Mrs. Edwards's room.

"Do you want something honey?" Mrs. Edwards asked with a mum toned voice, as she pitted her face cream and body creams away.

"I'm sorry mum, I didn't notice I came into the wrong room." Penelope took a look around and it took her a few seconds to work out she was in the wrong room.

"Oh come here sweetheart, is there a problem? Talk to me if you if your sad or unhappy. Always remember I'm your mother. You can count on me." Mrs. Edwards smiled; anyone would know she was a kind mum…in her own way.

"Thanks mum, night"

" Night honey." Mrs. Edwards gave Penelope a kiss on the forehead then Penelope went back to bed.

That night, Penelope though about what Olivia said this morning in the library. Then she got out of bed and checked her dairy and calendars. Nothing special happened last year today or the year before. So what's that Penelope said that upset Charlotte so badly?

Hi ppl! How r u all? I'm sorry this is a bit short but i ain't got much ideas at the moment so we'll see what happenes next chapter. Right what to look forward to on next chapter?

Well look out 4 how Penelope's friensdship with Charlotte and Olivia, also where Penelop was putted into a reali difficult place when she has to choose between 13yrs of fdship n love...

So please RnR I'll carry on if i have enough ENERGY( Reviews) LOL!

Luv

xxxxxXMegXxxxxx


End file.
